La pesadilla de bolt
by BoltFan211
Summary: Esta historia nos muestra una terrible pesadilla de bolt el super perro. Esta historia esta recomendada para las personas que gustan del terror, morbo y misterio. Genero: Terror psicologico/misterio Hay referencias a Xixh4n - Cris, Kheros Silverlight y Evantenkatzu5.


**Esta historia va dirigida para aquellas personas que disfrutan del morbo, el misterio y el terror.**

**Para tener una mejor ambientación mientras se lee la historia y se desenvuelve en su cabeza, escuche el siguiente tema de fondo.**

**(Link de youtube) watch?v=Xh9fKwpi-Ww**

**Comenzamos.**

**Titulo: La pesadilla de bolt.**

´´La soledad puede volverte loco.´´

El escucho aquella frase mientras se hallaba en un tipo de transe.

Recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza con rapidez mientras que el solo se resignaba a mirar con atención.

Sus primeros días en la tienda de mascotas, su primera vez en casa de penny, sus aventuras en el antiguo show.

Para el, aquellas imágenes se pasaban como si las estuviera viendo en simples diapositivas.

Y sintió como en un momento una lagrima rodo desde su ojo.

El se sentía que estaba echado de lado sobre alguna superficie blanda, mirando como a una pantalla donde pasaban sus mas queridos recuerdos.

El no podía moverse, o quizás simplemente no quería hacerlo.

´´Bolt.´´

Aquella voz llamándolo por su nombre se escuchaba estridente.

Y una frase vino a su mente acompañada del recuerdo de cuando se hallaba en lo que el creía que serian sus últimos momentos con su persona. Mientras escombros ardientes caian a su alrededor y el aire era sustituido por humo.

Aquella frase era ´´Lealtad.´´

Y de pronto todo se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche del cuarto de penny.

6:30 pm, era la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Parpadeo lentamente, y se levanto de la cama.

La ventana del cuarto le dejo apreciar el exterior.

El cielo estaba totalmente rojo, con nubes negras y algunas teñidas de naranja por la luz del sol que ya se ocultaba en el horizonte.

El césped del patio estaba totalmente seco y muerto.

´´La soledad puede volverte loco.´´

Aquella frase se paseaba por su mente, pero el no le daba importancia alguna.

Bajo de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Camino por el pasillo fuera del cuarto, el cual se hallaba polvoriento y casi obscuro.

Llego a la cocina, la que se hallaba en un estado pobre y decaído.

El techo tenia algunos agujeros y todo estaba muy empolvado.

Pero miro algo en la mesa, parecía una pequeña hoya.

De un salto llego a la mesa y seguidamente retiro la tapa de la hoya.

Pero no se sorprendió cuando vio que dentro de esta se encontraba todo un nido de asquerosos gusanos, acompañado con un hedor fétido y nauseabundo.

´´Sígueme bolt.´´

El giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, algo lo llamaba a salir fuera.

Se bajo de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Sus pasos hacían rechinar la vieja y podrida madera del suelo, mientras que la ansiedad comenzaba a ganar protagonismo en bolt.

Salió por la pequeña puerta para perros, y lo que vio fuera no le causo impresión.

Las casas se hallaban en estados muy pobres y desgastados, el cielo parecía un remolino de color rojo y a lo lejos pudo ver algunos edificios de la ciudad que parecían estar en llamas.

Siguió caminando mientras apreciaba el entorno su realista en el que se encontraba, pero al mismo tiempo peleando contra una sensación extraña que sentía en el pecho.

En un momento se detuvo al mirar un cartel en el suelo.

Tenía la foto de un perro de raza Golden Shepherd de unos 4 años.

Debajo de la foto habia un corto texto que decía ´´ayúdanos a encontrar a nuestro perro Spark.´´

´´ ¡Por aquí!´´

Levanto su cabeza y siguió caminando.

El entorno se tornaba cada vez mas y mas surrealista y abstracto, al grado de que parecía el paraíso de algún enfermo mental o el escenario de alguna guerra.

Había restos de vehículos destrozados, algunos otros incinerados y otros aun quemándose.

Bolt caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo era guiado por un sentimiento extraño que ni el mismo sabia describir.

Miro varias partes que le eran conocidas, tales como un mercado, un parque, e incluso un cine.

El se detuvo frente a este ultimo, permaneciendo en el medio de la calle miro varios carteles que decían que ese día se estrenaría una película llamada ´´Destinos Unidos.´´

Un viendo suave soplo y le hizo levantarse y continuar con su trayecto hacia ninguna parte.

Todo aquello se veía tan solo…tan triste…tan muerto.

´´La soledad puede volverte loco.´

Nuevamente esa frase toco su cabeza.

El se hallaba completamente solo, perdido en una dimensión extraña que le hacia preguntarse a cada segundo ´´ ¿Qué hago aquí?´´

Pero algo dentro de el no le quería dar importancia, era una tranquilidad que ya lo estaba poniendo cada vez mas ansioso.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una gran pared colapsada, donde algo lo llamo a entrar.

Trepo por algunos cimientos, y entonces entro a lo que parecía ser una especie de refugio.

Camino por aquel lugar, apreciando con la mirada una zona donde habia una gran cantidad de plantas secas y muertas, algo que no le extraño para nada.

Sin embargo, algo mas capto su atención en aquel lugar, y fue una especie de habitación que se veía al otro extremo de aquella habitación.

Camino hacia ese lugar y tras subir unos cuantos escalones, llego a lo que parecía un cuarto de descanso.

Había una cama, no era muy grande.

Al lado de esta, cerca a un escritorio que tenia una maquina mecanográfica, pudo ver una gaveta semi abierta, con algunas piedrecillas de colores desperdigadas por el suelo frente a la misma.

Se acerco lentamente y abrió ambas puertas de la gaveta.

Dentro pudo ver algunos papeles, un pequeño oso de peluche y algo aun mas raro, que era un cuadernillo que tenia escrito en todas las hojas (Sylvannah)

Se alejo de aquel gabinete y se giro hacia la cama.

´´ ¡Sigueme!´´

Aquella voz que lo incitaba a seguir hacia ningún lugar, se escuchaba distante.

Sin saber porque, se subió a la cama y se recostó de lado.

Mientras miraba la pared de concreto, cerro sus ojos y entonces todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

….

Abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche del cuarto de penny.

6:30pm, era la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Parpadeo lentamente, y una lagrima rodo desde su ojo.

Fin.

Espero que esta historia les haya entretenido amigos.

Como pudieron apreciar, se hicieron referencias a historias de otros escritores que fueron: Xixh4n – Cris, Kheros Silverlight y Evantenkatuz5.

Pronto actualizare mi otra historia, no desesperen amigos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
